Forgotten Love
by addicted2r5
Summary: When Austin and Ally's life start to fall apart they decide to call a quits, but when Ally gets in a serious car accident will Austin realize how much Ally means to him and try to get her back. (My first Fanfiction, please give it a try).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The first two chapters are filler chapters**

**Diclamer: I don not own Austin and Ally**

**I hope you like it.**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Ugh!" I moan as I turn off my alarm clock. Rubbing my eyes I turn to face the other side of the bed to find that Austin, my husband, is once again not laying beside me. I sigh at the thought of him not being there, again. As I look at the time I decide to write in my diary/songbook, but it's been my diary more than anything else cause Austin and I haven't written a song together in along time.

_Dear Diary,_  
_This morning when I woke up I found that Austin was, yet again, not here. I have lost track of how many times he has done this, and he is pissing me off I don't think he even came home last night. You would think since we have been married for over a year he would be able to at least tell me where he is. *sigh* Well I should start getting ready for work, maybe I can find out where Austin was last night. Well thanks for listening._  
_~Ally_

I sigh as I close my book, and I look at the time, which said 7:30 am, I jumped out of bed, trying to push all my thoughts about Austin in the back of my mind, and to focus on the day ahead. I go to the door leading to the bathroom from our room, and take a shower. When I come out of the shower I decided to to curl my hair since it's only 8:00am and I'm not suppose to be at the studio until 9:00am. When finish doing the last curl in my hair I go back in the bedroom and pick out a yellow sundress, a off white scarf, and to finish it off my favorite brown leather boots. Satisfied with the way I look, I go downstairs I to the kitchen to grab a bagel. I finish eating and go back upstairs to brush my teeth, and to do my makeup. When I'm done I go back downstairs grab my phone, purse, keys, and I go to the door leading to the garage. I see that the garage is one car short, and I sigh knowing that Austin has it. I go into one of the many cars we have and put the key in ignition and drive off. As I am driving I turn on the radio. The first thing I hear is Austin's voice singing Illusion, I switch the station, not wanting to be reminded of him, only to hear him singing on the other station. I must've been through what seemed like thirty radio stations with either Austin singing or Austin and I in a duet. I finally settled on a station that was playing 'The me that you don't see.' The song I wrote, and sang to the opening of the first show of Austin's first tour. So, I started to sing along...

?  
I've been wishin' for something missin'  
To fill this empty space  
To show the person behind the curtains  
So you'll understand who I really am?

I smile as I got to the chorus, remembering how much fun I had singing it for the first time on stage.

?  
The me that you don't see  
Is praying there a chance you still believe  
Tell me that I'm worth it  
I'll prove that I'll deserve it  
And can be  
The me that you don't see

To be standing tall  
No shadows at all  
That's all I really wanna do  
To be a circle of one  
Stepping into the sun

Sharing the light that's here with you  
I'm here with you

The me that you don't see  
Is praying there's a chance you still believe  
Tell me that I'm worth it  
I'll prove that I deserve it  
And I can be  
The me that you don't see. ?

As the song finishes I arrive at Starr Studios. I look at the time, which says 9:20am. After I park the car, I head into the main entrance of the building. I check in with the lady at the front desk, and then go towards studio 13, the studio Austin and I record in. As I walk down the hall I hoped to myself that Jimmy wouldn't realize that I was practically 25 minuets late. When I reached the door that had the 13 on it I I opened the and walked in to a singing Austin, and a pissed off looking Jimmy Starr. I set my stuff down in the chair and walked over to Jimmy to try to explain.

"Your late." Is all Jimmy said to me when I I walked over to him.

"I know and I'm-" before I could finish my sentence Jimmy put his hand up motioning for me to stop.

"Don't let it happen again, understood?" He says

"Yes." I say, he nods and that was the end of the. Phew.

Austin finishes singing, and he walks out of the recording booth and grabs he's water bottle obviously thirsty from singing.

"That was great Austin" Jimmy says to Austin when he takes the bottle form his mouth.

"Thanks Jimmy" Austin replies, still a little out of breath.

"Ok, now that you both are here" Jimmy starts glancing at me. " I wanted to tell you both that I need you two to write another song for you guys new album." He states. Austin glances at me, then looks back at Jimmy. Then says

"Ok, when do you need the song finished by?"'He asked

"Before Christmas" he says "And one more thing, I need it to be a duet between the both of you, and a Christmas song. I suggest you guys start working on it today or as soon as possible, because I want to hear a sample of the song by next week." Jimmy concludes.

"That sounds possible" Austin tells Jimmy, as he looks over to me as if asking me if I'm up for the job. I nod in response to Austin. "Ok, we'll write a song as a bonus track for our album" Austin tells him.

"Great" Jimmy responds "Ok, well I have a meeting to go to" he says look down at his watch "You guys can stay here and finish recording some of the songs for your album, or just start working on the new song, it's up to you" he tells us as he heads out the door.

"Ok" we respond in unison, as he leaves the studio.

When Jimmy left I thought this was a good time to bring up Austin's absents this morning (even though he's been gone before), since we are the only ones in the studio, and I probably won't see him again after we leave.

"So um, where were you this morning, and last night?" I ask, which I see catches him off guard a little.

"What?" He asks in response, with his back facing me as he fiddles with the sound board (A/N I think that's what it's called)

I roll my eyes and respond "You heard me Austin, where were you this morning and last nigh?" I say a little louder, because his back is still facing me.

"Does it matter?" He asks now turning to face me, but is leaning on the sound board with his arms crossed.

"What do you mean 'Does it matter' of course it matters Austin! I say louder then I intended.

Well can we not talk about it now, we still have to record our songs" he says motioning to the sound booth. I sigh in frustration, pick up my book, and rush past him into the booth not making eye contact, and start to sing.

LINEBREAK

We finally finished recording, and we are leaving Starr Studios. Austin and I decide to go to Melody's Diner to eat and work out some ideas for our Christmas duet.

"Do you um.., wanna take take separate cars there or just take one?" Austin asks remembering that we took separate cars as we approach the drive way.

"I'll take my car" I responded still pretty pissed off at Austin from earlier.

"Ok..., so I'll meet you there" he said as he started to walk the opposite direction towards his car. I nod and then walk over to my car and get in. Once I was in my car I check my phone to see if I got any texts. I only got one from Trish, my best friend since forever.

Trish:  
Do u wanna go 2 the mall later?

Me:  
Sure, but I am going 2 Melody's diner with Austin now, so probably after that

Trish:  
K, text me when ur done and I'll meet u at the mall after.

Me:  
K ;)

I put my phone down and started the car. The drive to the diner was about 10 minutes long, so I got there rather quickly. When I got there I saw that Austin's car was already here. As I walked through the main entrance of the diner I saw Austin in the booth we usually sit at talking to...some girl. She has long dirty blond hair, and obviously worked here at the diner because she was wearing the staff uniform.

"Hello Mrs. Moon" the a waitress of the diner greets me, interrupting my thoughts.

"Hi" I greet back with a small smile.

"Would you like me to show you to your booth?" The lady ask with a huge smile.

"No thanks, I see Austin" I reply, pointing to where Austin is sitting, and still talking to the girl who I don't recognize.

"Ok" she says before walking off, when she's gone I slowly make my way over to the booth were Austin is sitting.

Austin's P.O.V

I'm sitting in our usual seat waiting for Ally to arrive when I see Cassidy walking in my direction with a straight face looking at me. I cringe when I see her sit in the seat across from me. When she sits down, she looks around a little.

"Are you here alone?" Cassidy asks noticing that no one eels was there with me. I shake my head.

"No, I'm suppose to be meeting Ally here, but she is running a little late" I say looking down at my watch.

"Oh, well we need to talk" Cassidy says getting straight to the point.

"What's there to talk about?" I ask trying not to make eye contact

"Austin, you know what we need to talk about" hip she says, I start hearing the frustration in her voice.

"What if- what if I do t want to talk about it. Whatever 'it' is." I say now looking her straight in the eyes.

"We have to Austin" Cassidy says, the tone in her voice softening.

"Why? Why can't we just forget last nigh ever happened!" My voice getting a little louder, luckily not many people were around us.

"But it did happen Austin, and I want to know why." She says "I'll start. Why- why did you kiss me last night, Austin?"

Before I had a chance to explain Ally came to where Cassidy and I were sitting.

**A/N: Please review, or PM me**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews on my last chapter I really appreciate them all. Well I hope that you like this one.** **Dislaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V.**

When I get to the booth where Austin is sitting I realize that the girl sitting across from him is-

"Cassidy?" I ask, surprised to see her again after all this time.

"Ally. It's so good to see you again." Cassidy says standing up from where she was sitting to hug me and I gratefully hug her back. Cassidy and I only hung out a couple of times before she left for tour, so it's really good to see her again.

"So, how was tour?" I asked Cassidy, but also realizing that Austin looked a little uncomfortable, but didn't pay much attention to it.

"It was amazing!" Cassidy said with a lot of enthusiasm in her voice.

"That's great, you have to tell me about it sometime." I say

"Oh I definitely will" she said with a smile. "Well I have to go back to work, it was nice seeing you again Ally, you too Austin" she says

"It was nice seeing you again too Cassidy" I say as she walks off. Once Cassidy is gone I sit down in the seat across from Austin, who still looks really deep in thought. "So, um what were you and Cassidy talking about?" I ask in a shy tone.

"Huh, what?" Austin ask obviously still lost in his thought.

"What were you and Cassidy talking about?" I repeat a little louder so he can hear me.

"Oh, um... nothing, we weren't talking about anything" he said, pretending to look interested in the menu in front of him.

I roll my eyes "Austin, you and I know that you order the same pancakes every time we come here, and we both know that you and Cassidy were talking about something, so can you please tell me what it was" I say looking straight at Austin.

"Can we not talk about this here" Austin says twiddling his thumbs.

"Then where are we going to talk, Austin!" I say louder

"At home." Austin says as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's the problem Austin, I don't know if your even going to be home!" I say, now really frustrated with him, and putting my head in my hands to block the tears threatening to escape my eyes. When I lift my head out of my heads I saw Austin's eyes widen, probably cause my eyes were red, he sighed and his eyes soften as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Ally-" he started to say, but I raised my hand signing for him to stop.

"Austin" I start "I just want to know if you are going to be coming home tonight" I said now looking straight in Austin's eyes. All he does is nod.

"I'll be home tonight" he says, looking down at the table not making eye contact with me. I sigh, knowing there is nothing else for me to do, but to hope he is telling me the truth.

"Ok" I say " well let's get started on this song I'm suppose to meet Trish at the mall soon.

LINEBREAK

**Austin's P.O.V**

Ally just left Melody's Diner to meet Trish somewhere in the mall, and I am still at the diner waiting for Cassidy's shift to be over, because she wanted to 'talk' about what supposedly happened last night, which I was dreading to talk about.

I was looking through random stuff on my phone when I heard someone slide into the seat in front of me. I sigh as I put down my phone dreading the conversation ahead.

"Your shift is over already?" I ask Cassidy, who is taking off her name rag and uniform hat.

"Yep, I'm done with work for the day, but we are not here to talk about how long my shifts are." She says "We are here to talk about what happened last night."

"What about 'last night' do we have to talk about?" I say, now leaning against the back of my seat, my arms crossed. Cassidy rolls her eyes.

"About the fact that the only thing I remember about last night is you kissing me, and seeing you asleep in my couch in my living room when I woke up." She said in almost in a whisper so no one else in the diner would hear her.

"Can I please before you start making any assumptions." I say still hesitate in making eye contact. She nods as she sat back in her seat.

"Yes, please explain." She said signaling for me to continue talking. I take a deep breath, then began talking.

"Well last night I was driving past the diner" I started "When I saw that the lights were still on, so I assumed it was still open, and I decided to go inside." I paused and looked at Cassidy, who now was twiddling her thumbs. I sighed and began talking again.

"When I walked in, I realized that the only one in here was- was you." I sighed as I got to the next part. "You had your head lying on the table, so I assumed you were sleeping, which you were. As I approached the table you were at, I saw and empty wine bottle, and two empty beer bottles."

I wanted to ask why she had all that alcohol, but I decided that I would ask after I finished explaining what happened.

"When you woke up you looked surprised to see me, and you had tears streaming down your face probably crying earlier or in your sleep. I threw the wine and beer away, and when I tried to tell you to go home, because it was almost twelve in the morning, I realized you were really drunk and I couldn't let you drive alone." I paused and looked at Cassidy who was having trouble remembering what I was telling her, so I began talking again. "I decided to take you home in my car. When we got into your apartment we sat on your couch because you started to cry really hard, I'm still not sure why, but I tried to calm you down anyway" I sighed as I approached the part that I have been dreading to tell. "It was really late so I was trying to tell you to go to bed. You were still a little drunk, but you were regaining reality. When I stood up to try to lead you to your room, you pulled me back to the couch and then..." I trailed off not wanting to tell what happened next.

"I kissed you" Cassidy said starting to remember from last night. I nodded as I looked down at the table. "Is there something wrong?" She asked noticing the discomfort on my face.

"Yes Cassidy, there is something wrong" I say barley loud enough for her to hear me.

"What is it then Austin, did you not like the kiss? Was kissing me really that bad, because if I remember correctly you never resisted, you never stopped me, or pulled away!" She says louder, worry covering her face. I looked up at her.

"You don't know, do you?" I asked looking at her in realization.

"I don't know what, what am I suppose to know?!" Cassidy asked, her face full of worry.

"Cassidy"I start to say "a lot happened since you left for tour-"

"I know Austin, I just want to know what's wrong." She interrupts me in mid-sentence.

"I'm- I'm married Cassidy" I say pointing to one of the rings on my finger.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you liked it. PM me if you have any ideas of what should happen next. And Review Review Review the more reviews I get the faster I'll update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope you guys liked my last chapter, and thanks for the reviews on my last chapters I really appreciate them!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Austin and Ally**

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V.**

"Oh my God!" she gasped and covered her mouth out of surprised. "What the fuck Austin why didn't you tell me!" she says practically yelling at me, good thing there wasn't a lot of people in the diner.

"I tri-" I start to say but she cuts me off.

"Its Ally isn't it?" She says looking down at the table.

"What?" I ask not sure what she means. She rolls her eyes and looks up from the table.

"Your married to Ally, right?" She asks but I don't answer. "Right Austin?!" She asks a little louder. I do a small nod.

"Yeah, I am" I say as I look up at her sheepishly

"Austin?" She says in a softer tone, but I cringe as she says my name. "There's nothing to be ashamed of, Ally an amazing person, and I saw how you guys acted with each other before I left for tour, you guys are perfect for each other." She said with a small smile as she puts her hand on mine in a comforting kinda way, as I return the smile. "But..." Why is there always a 'but' I wonder in my head. "But I've been here for almost five months and Ally is just finding out that I'm back, why didn't you tell her, where does she think you are after you leave the studio, do you even go home!" Cassidy asks

"Cassidy I honestly don't know where she think I am, we just don't talk as much as we use to, we're just not as close anymore, and I do go home occasionally, but it's usually  
Late and Ally is already sleeping, and I leave early before she even wakes up " I say shrugging my shoulders trying not to make it seem like a big deal.

"Oh" is all Cassidy says, not asking anymore questions on the subject "Well being the girl that I am, I love knowing the details on everything so... how did you propose?" She says a little more cheery then she was a few moments ago.

"What do you mean?" I ask

" I mean, how did you propose to Ally, I bet it was really cute." She says

"I really don't wanna-"

"Oh come Austin, please tell me, I mean it's the least you could do for not telling me you were married and all." She says cutting me off in mid-sentence. I sigh I decide to give in.

"Ok, fine, but first you have to tell me why you were so upset last night." I say still curious. But I notice the question catches her off guard a little.

"Why do you wanna know?" She asks. I shrug my shoulders

"Just curious, now come on tell me why you were practically crying yours eyes out last night." I say

"Well..." She starts with a sigh "A few weeks after the tour ended my band and I decided it would be best if we just went our own way, so we split apart, but one of my fellow band members was also my boyfriend. When the band split up I decided to come back to Miami, and my boyfriend decided to go to California to better pursue his music, we decided to do the long distance relationship... I guess deep down I knew the long distance thing wouldn't work, I just wanted to keep the hope alive. Yesterday when I left work I got a call from him saying that he doesn't think it's gonna work out anymore and that we should just breakup I asked him why all of a sudden he thought this, and he didn't hesitate to say that he- he found someone else... I was heartbroken, but that's when I realized that he never really loved me as much as I loved him..." Cassidy said looking down at the table

"I'm so sorry Cassidy, that guy didn't deserve you anyway." I say now putting my hand on top of hers. She looked up and smiled, as I did the same.

"Thanks Austin, that means a lot." She said in return "but now it's your turn to tell me your story." She said with a smile

"Ugh, I was hoping you would have forgotten." I say

"Nope, didn't forget." She said with a smile. I was about to start talking when Cassidy beat me to it. "Wait, one more question is there anything else important I should know before you start." I try to think of anything else she might need to know.

"Oh yeah, there is one more thing you probably should know" I say

"What is it?" She asks curiously

"Trish and Dez are also married." I say

"What!? Since when, I thought they hated each other!" Cassidy says in shock

"A lot of things happened while you were gone." I say with a shrug of my shoulders. "Now can I please start my story?" I ask, and Cassidy just nods still a little shocked "Thank you" I say

"Where should I start?" I ask not sure how much she wanted to know

"From the beginning, duh" Cassidy responds

"Ok, well Ally and I were back I Miami for Christmas vacation from being on tour for almost a year so we were pretty excited to be back."  
**FLASHBACK**

**Austin's P.O.V**

Ally had her hand in mine as we walked towards Sonic Boom from the parking lot, we were walking to meet all our friends and family there for a 'surprise' welcome back party, they have one every time we come back from being out of the state for long periods of time, so the 'surprise' part isn't really relevant anymore, but Ally and I still try to act surprised. As we are walking Ally stops and turns to face me.

"Are you ok Austin?" Ally asks, looking up at me curiously, as she stopped me from walking any further.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I say as I look down at her "Why do you ask?"

"Well you haven't said much since we got the plane, you look really nervous, your kinda scaring me" she replies

"Look Ally, I'm fine, I guess I'm just excited to be back home, and to see our friend and family again after this long period of time, so don't worry I'm fine." I say with a small smile.

"Ok..." Ally says obviously not convinced "Austin" she says looking me straight in the eyes "You know I'll love you no matter what, right?" she says and gives me a quick kiss on my cheek. "Now come on, we have a 'surprise' party to get to" she say putting finger quotations when she says surprise.

"Surprise!" I hear everyone yell as Ally and I walk into the well-known music store. I hear Ally gasp next to me when she sees her mom rushing towards her from the crowd.

"Mom did you come all the way from Africa just for this?" Ally asks shocked after releasing there hug.

"Yep, it was really all Austin's idea, he put some surprise in this surprise party your father holds every time you and Austin come from somewhere." Penny says

"Thanks Austin, this is amazing!" Ally says turning to me and giving me a hug which I returned

"It was nothing, really" I say to her

"No Austin, this really means a lot to me, thank you." she says

After a few minutes of reuniting with friends and family I start to look for Ally. I find her talking to Trish and a few other people.

"Hey Als?" I say looking tapping her on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Yeah babe what's up?" Ally ask as she turns to look at me.

"Can you come with me up to the piano room?" I ask

"Yeah sure, um... is everything ok?" she asks as we head up the stairs

"Yeah everything's fine i just wanted to talk to you for a sec." I reply as we head into the room and I close the door behind me.

"So, whats up, watcha have to tell me?" Ally asks with bright eyes and a smile

"Well... I kinda wrote a song and I wanted to play it for you." I say motioning for her to sit on the piano bench.

"Wait, you wrote a song!" Ally asked surprised "Are you sure your ok?" she asks jokingly

"Yes I'm fine, now will you please come and sit down?" I ask as I pat the spot next to me for her to sit.

"Ok, Ok I'm coming" She says as she sits. I take a deep breath as I begin to play the piano and sing.

_I don't wanna be famous,_  
_I don't wanna if I can't be with you_  
_Everything I eat's tasteless_  
_Everything I see don't compare with you_  
_Paris, Monaco and Vegas,_  
_I'd rather stay with you_  
_If I had to choose_  
_Baby you're the greatest,_  
_And I got everything to lose,_  
_And I just want to be with you_  
_And I can't ever get enough!_

_Baby give it all up, up, I'd give it all up,_  
_If I can't be with you!_  
_All of this stuff sucks, yeah all of this sucks_  
_If I can't be with you!_  
_And,_  
_No Oscar,_  
_No Grammy,_  
_No mansion in Miami_  
_The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue,_  
_If I can't be with you!_

_I could sail around the whole world_  
_But I still won't find a place,_  
_As beautiful as you girl!_  
_And really who's got time to waste?_  
_I can't even see a future,_  
_Without you in it, the colors start to fade,_  
_Any way I'm gonna lose you,_  
_And nobody in the world could ever take your place!_  
_You're the kind I can't replace!_  
_And I can't ever get enough!_

_Baby, I'd give it all, up, I'd give it all up,_  
_If I can't be with you!_  
_All of this stuff sucks, yeah all of this sucks_  
_If I can't be with you!_  
_And,_  
_No Oscar,_  
_No Grammy,_  
_No mansion in Miami_  
_The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue ,_  
_If I can't be with you!_  
_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,_  
_If I can't be with you!_  
_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,_  
_If I can't be with you!_

_If I can't be with you!_  
_Oh if I can't be with you!_  
_If I can't be with you!_

_Oh, all of this sucks, if I can't be with you!_

_All of this stuff sucks, yeah, all of this sucks!_  
_If I can't be with you!_  
_And,_  
_No Oscar,_  
_No Grammy,_  
_No mansion in Miami_  
_The sun don't shine the sky ain't blue_  
_If I can't be with you!_  
_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,_  
_If I can't be with you!_  
_Oh oh oh, oh oh oh,_  
_If I can't be with you!_  
_With You_

"Did- did you write that for me?" Ally asks looking shocked, and I nod.

"Ally, I can't imagine a life without you, and if I didn't have you I really don't know what I would do, there's no one else I'd rather be with If I cant be with you." I start to take out a small box out of my jeans pocket, and I hear Ally gasp as she realizes what I am doing "so Ally Marie Dawson will you marry me?" I ask as I open the small box revealing the small diamond ring inside. I see Ally start to nod her head trying to get the words out

"Yes Austin, a million times yes!" Ally says as she pulls me in for a kiss, nearly knocking both of us off the piano bench. I pull away and put the ring on her finger.

"I love you Ally, I always will" I say to her.

"I love you too Austin." She replies with a big smile

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it, I'll try to update tomorrow, the next chapter is more of the drama comes into play. Thank You and please review. :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well here is another chapter, I hope you guys like it. Thanks for the reviews on my last chapter. A song I think goes good with this chapter is 'Forever and Always' by Taylor Swift (just for those people that like to listen to music while they read like I do) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

_I'm back home from a pretty eventful day. I went to the studio, and Austin once again acted like nothing even happened, and that I was hardly there. Even when we went to Melody's Diner and I asked him about it he refused to tell me what was going on, speaking on Melody's diner I saw Cassidy there today she is back from tour and I saw her talking to Austin, ugh I should really stop talking about him because every time I do I get angry. Anyway after the diner I hung out with Trish at the mall for a little while until I told her I had to go (i didn't tell her why I had to leave though, didn't want her to try and change my mind), When I left Trish I went to the-_

Before I could finish writing in my journal I got this nauseated feeling in the pit of my stomach and ran towards the bathroom door that was connected to the bedroom and started vomiting. When I finally done I washed my mouth out in the sink I groan as I head back out the door into the room. When I get back to the room I hear my phone ringing and saw that it was Trish so I picked it up.

"Hi girl what's up?" I asked when I picked up the phone

"Hi, I just wanted to tell you that I found these really cute ankle heel boots that would look amazing on you, and they had your size, so I bought them for you!" Trish said sounding really excited

"Oh my God thanks Trish you didn't have to get me anything you know" I replied

"Yeah I know, but I wanted to. So whatcha doing" she asked

"Oh nothing, just hear alone"

"He's not there yet huh?" she asked

"Nope, but I'm honestly not surprised though this isn't his first time not coming home."

"Well he promised he would come so-"

"I really didn't believe him Trish" I said cutting her off

"Ally I'm sorry, things are gonna get better" she said back sympathetically "By the way have you told him yet?"

"Told him what? Oh that no I haven't, and I'm not sure if I am" I respond

But why, you have to tell me" she asks

"No I don't, he's never here anyway."

"Look it's like I said before it's gonna get better"

"Yeah I know it is, because I'm done Trish"

"What do you mean your done?" She asked

"I mean I don't know if I can do this anymore, it's over." I say to her " hey look Trish I gotta go, I'll talk to you later ok?"

"Ok, fine, but Ally are you sure you wanna do this?" she asked

"Goodbye Trish" I say as I hang up the phone

After I hang up the phone I sigh and pick up my journal to resume writing when I hear the front door open. I jump, but then realize who it is. I go downstairs to see Austin about to pick up the remote for the T.V.

"So weren't lying" I say with my arms crossed when I reach the bottom of the stairs "or did you have nothing better to do and you just decided just to come home?" I ask

"Hi to you to Ally" Austin says "and if I said I'm gonna come home I'm gonna keep my word."

I roll my eyes "Well I wasn't sure because a two months ago when you said the same thing I didn't see you other than at the studio until today." I reply

"What's your point?" He asked

"What's your point? The point is that I didn't know if you were telling me the truth today when I asked!" I replied, hating this conversation more and more.

"Well obviously I was telling the truth cause I'm here aren't I?" He asked like it was no big deal

"Yeah you here today big deal, but where have you been for the past three months?!" I asked, practically yelling

"Why does it matter, I'm here now!" He responds

"Ugh, your not getting it, I need to know if your actually gonna be there...for me, not if your just gonna come once in a while and not even care!"

"Why would you need to know that, you seem to be doing pretty well on your own from what it looks like to me!" He said almost as loud as me.

"Well how would you know how I'm doing, your never here anyway!" I say yelling back "You've changed Austin I don't even know who you are anymore." I say

"Well if I've changed so much why are so much why do you care what I've been doing so much lately, you never cared before!"

"I have always cared Austin! But I finally had enough confidence to actually ask you what has been going on, because all this time I have thought it was my fault why you weren't coming home! I would spend everyday wondering if I said or did something wrong, and that's why you weren't coming home, or even talking to me much anymore!" I say "The first night you didn't come home I didn't think much of it, but when I tried asking you about it and you wouldn't answer and then it kept happening more and more I knew something wasn't right, but I didn't know haw to ask you anymore"

"Why are you telling me this now then?!"

"Because you were never here, and I need to know if your going to be there for me Austin when I need you." He doesn't respond "That's what I thought" I say

"What do you mean?" he asks

"I can't take it anymore Austin, I can't live everyday wondering what happened to us or worrying if I did anything wrong!"

"I never asked you to worry, and if you don't like the 'new me' to bad, because this is who I am now!"

"You know what, fine Austin I'm done with this shit anyway!" I yell as I start walking back up the stairs

"What's that suppose to mean?!" He yells back

I turn around to face him when I reach the top of the stairs "It means that I want out! I'm done!" I yell down at him and walk into the bedroom and slam the door behind me. I lean against the wall and start to slide down it until I am sitting on the ground my face now fulling covered with tears. I bring my knees to my face and put my head in my hands as I cry my heart out realizing how broken my like has become.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's the end of this chapter. Poor Ally. Please review, and feel free to PM me if you have any suggestions. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the review on my last chapter they mean a lot to me. Well her is the next chapter, I hope you guys like it. Please review. Disclaimer: Don't own Austin and Ally**

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V**

I sit on the couch just staring at the wall thinking over what just happened. Did Ally just-, how could I let this happen, I should've seen this coming. All these thoughts rush through my head as I brush my hand through my hair in disbelief and shock. I stand up as I hear the door open upstairs.

**Ally's P.O.V**

I walk out of the bedroom and slowly start walking back downstairs with a blanket and an envelope in my hand. When I get downstairs I see Austin standing next to the couch staring at me with a look of shock, confusion, and a little anger.

"Here" I say as I throw the blanket at him intending it to hit him but he catches it. Him puts it down on the couch.

"What's this for?" He asks, I roll my eyes

"You know what is for, your not sleeping upstairs" I reply

"Why did you bring it, aren't you upset?" He asks

"Yes Austin I am furious, but I would think that you would know me good enough that I wouldn't let sleep down here knowing that you could be cold, oh and I had to give you this." I say as I give him the envelope.

"What's this for?" He asks as he takes it and starts opening it

"Um.. It's-"

"Divorce papers?" He says, before I could answer, looking up at me

"Yeah, it's over Austin" I say as I start to walk towards the stairs.

"Ally wait" Austin says as he holds my arm lightly trying to stop me from going any further.

"No Austin, I'm done waiting it's over!" I say, and walk back up to the room and slam the door behind me.

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

I wake up with the same nauseated feeling and run to the bathroom. When I walk out of the bathroom I look at the clock at see that it is twelve o'clock, I'm not surprised, because I pretty much cried all of last night so I decided to sleep later today since it's a Saturday. I get dressed and pick up the small suit case I packed last night and head downstairs. To my surprise I see Austin watching tv when I get downstairs.

"I thought you would be gone by now." I say as I grab my jacket.

"Well I'm here, where are you going?" He asks

"Does it matter?" I say as I grab my keys and start to head toward the door. But Austin blocks me from going any further.

"Ally can we please talk?" He asks

"There is nothing to talk about. Now can you move so I can go" I reply

"We can talk about this about this." He says showing me the divorce papers

"No Austin, it's done it's already been decided, all you have to do is sign the paper and we can go our separate ways. Now move so I can leave."

"What if I don't sign it?" He asks

"Then we go to court." I say still trying to go through the door

"How long have been thinking of this?"

"About a month. Why are you asking all these questions, it's not like you care, now can you move!" I say getting impatient. I see Austin's face transform from question to anger.

"Your right, I don't care here Ally" he says giving me the papers already signed. I look down at the paper and back up at him.

"I don't like who you've become Austin, I don't even know who you are anymore." I say

"Don't you have somewhere to go." He says as he walks away

"Yeah" is the last thing I say before I leave.

* * *

I ring the door bell for the door in front of me after a few seconds of waiting Trish opens the door. I see her face cover with worry as she sees my tear stained face.

"Oh my God Ally what happened, are you ok?!" She asks full of worry

"It's over Trish" I tell her, and I immediately start to cry. Her face turns from confusion to realization and sympathy.

"Oh Ally I'm so sorry" she says as she hugs me, and leads me inside to sit.

"He didn't even care" I say still crying

"Well what happened?"

"Last night we got into a fight, and I told him that it was over, that in was done, and then I gave him the divorce papers" I say in between sobs "and then before I left we got into another fight and he said he didn't care, signed the paper, and walked off."

"You already had the divorce papers?" She asks, I nod not able to get the words out. "And he just signed it like that!?"

"Y- Yeah" I say still crying my eyes out. Before she could say anything else Dez walked into the room.

"Whoa, Ally what happened?!" He asked his face full of concern

"Austin and her are getting a divorce"Trish answers for me knowing I couldn't get the words out.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry. Wait, but isn't this what you wanted? Didn't you want to get a divorce" He asked

"Well yeah, but I guess it's becoming more real for her now." Trish responded as I took a tissue.

"No Trish, Dez is right this is what I want." I say sniffling.

"Well maybe you two could use some ice cream, I was going out anyway" Dez says starting to head out the door. We both nod as he leaves.

"It's gonna be alright." Trish say sympathetically. I nod wiping the tears from my eyes

"I know. Dez is right, this is what I want, and now that I have it, I'm free to be who I am." I say getting up off the couch.

"Where are you going?" Trish asks

"For a drive, don't worry I'll be back." I say and then leave.

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V** It's over, I've lost her, and it's all my fault. But what could I have done, if I didn't sign it we would have gone to court, but if I didn't sign it she would probably think I still cared, but now she thinks I don't care because I told her that I didn't, but that was a lie.

I hear the door bell ring interrupting my thoughts. I walk over to the door and open it to see- Dez. Before I can tell him to come in he just walks right in.

"Tell me why Ally is at my house crying her eyes out!" He asks anger covered over his face.

"So that's were she went, I should have known." I say ignoring his question.

"Austin that wasn't my question. Now tell me why." He says crossing his arms.

"Because we're over, Ally and I are done we're getting a divorce!" I answer

"Is this what you want?" He asks

"I have no choice, it's over!" I reply

"But is this what you want?!" He asks again

"No Dez it isn't"

"Then why are allowing Ally to just walk away like that, without even trying to get her back!"

"Because I've gone to far! She doesn't want us back together! She made that perfectly clear last night and this morning."

"Then why is she crying her eyes out at my house!"

"Because- because I told her I didn't care!" I practically yell

"Well do you?"

"Yes Dez, I do."

"Then why the fuck would you say that!? If you still care why would you make Ally think that you don't!?"

"I was angry."

"Well are you going to try and get her back?"

"She doesn't want me back. It's over." I respond

"So that's it, your just gonna let Ally walk away like that, and your just going to live with the guilt that you could've prevented it but didn't?" He asks, and I nod. I hear him sigh "You have changed, because the Austin I know would never let Ally walk away like that." Dez says as he walks out the door to leave.

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

Dez is right this is what I wanted and I should be happy, but I'm not, I'm heartbroken, and angry. I think to myself. I'm at a stop light so I put my head on the steering wheel at start crying again. The light turns green and I try wiping some of the tears from my eyes but new ones come down. I start driving, but I here people start to blow there horns, but the next thing I know I get hit with a car coming from the other direction and I'm flying through the air. The car lands upside down and I hit my head head on the steering wheel, the air bags come out. I hear a guy telling me that everything is going to be alright, and that they are going to get me out. That's the last thing I remember before I black out.

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V**

It's been an hour since Dez left, and I can't stop thinking about what he said. I can't believe it's over. I hear my phone ring interrupting thoughts. I pick it up and see that it's- Trish. She is probably going to give me a lecture on how bad a person I am and that I never deserved Ally anyway, but I pick it up anyway.

"Hello?" I answer

"A- Austin, y- you" before she could finish her sentence she bursts into tears, which makes me concerned.

"Trish what is it, what happened!?" I yell into the phone

"It's- it's Ally" she says not able to say anymore because she starts to cry even harder.

"Trish what happened?!" I yell. I hear Dez take the phone from her

"Austin?" He says

"Yeah Dez what happened!?"

"Ally got into a bad car accident." He says "and we are at the hospital." He tells me, I freeze out of shock not knowing what to say.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it I hope you liked it, please review. And feel free to PM me for suggestion.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi guys Thank You so much for the reviews on my last chapter, I'm glad you guys liked it. Here's another one. Disclaimer: Don't own Austin and Ally**

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V **

I race my way down the hall of the hospital trying to find the room where the lady at the front desk said Ally would be. As I turn the corner I see Trish and Dez talking. I walk towards them.

"Is she ok?" I ask getting there attention. Trish turns around to see who asked the question, when her eyes focuses on me I see her face turn from sadness and worry, to anger.

"Is she ok physically or mentally Austin? Because right now it's neither, mentally you broke her heart, and if she was ok physically do you think we would be standing in the middle or the hospital right now?!" She yells at me, then starts to burst into tears. Dez brings her into a hug to try and comfort her.

"She's not looking to good." Dez says to, Trish still in his arms "The nurse says that she is experiencing serious head trauma, and she is in- in a coma." He says causing Trish to cry harder.

"Is she going to be ok?!" I ask. Dez shrugs his shoulders.

"We don't know, the nurse said that since the impact was so great they're not sure if she will-" He cuts himself off looking down at the floor.

"If she will what!?" I yell, afraid of the response

"If she will survive." he answers

"What?" I ask in disbelief "She has to live" I say sitting in one of the chairs next to me

"Or what?" Trish says "What will you do if she doesn't survive" she says to obviously pissed off at me "Do you even care?"

"If I didn't care I wouldn't even be here right now!" I say to Trish "where is she?"

"They are taking test to see what they can do to keep her alive." Dez says before Trish and I can say anything else to each other, after Dez says this the nurse comes up to us, and I stand up.

"Is she going to be ok?" Trish asks before the nurse can say anything

"She is not looking so good. But her heart is slightly beating and same with her breathing, but we have put a breathing mask on her just to be safe." She tells us and we all nod. "But-" the nurse starts to talk again but cuts herself off " but the baby didn't make it, we did everything we could but that wasn't enough, I'm so sorry" she says sympathetically "In order to be able and try to secure Mrs. Moon's health we need to remove the child as soon as possible, or she will not survive." She tells us, Trish eyes widen and start to swell with more tears, but she nods.

"Ok" is all Trish can say. The nurse nods and walks away.

"What does she mean by 'the baby didn't survive'?" I ask as soon as the nurse leaves "was there a baby involved in the car accident?" I ask still confused. Trish turns to face me while wiping the tears from her face.

"Ally was- she was pregnant, Austin." She tells me

"W- what? How come I didn't know why didn't she tell!?" I ask full of shock

"She never told you because you were never there for her to actually tell you Austin!" Trish yells " she tried to tell you multiple times, but everything she tried you would just shut her out, you wouldn't listen, until she just gave up! None of this would have happened if you were actually there for when she needed you most, if you actually cared!" She yells at me.

"Trish!" Dez yells as a sign of her to stop, as I take it all in.

"No Dez he has to hear this, he has to know. He has to know that for the past three months I have seen my best friend transform from the happy music loving, math geek she was to a heart broken, depressed person that wouldn't even smile anymore, she tried telling me that she was fine, but I knew she was lying. I tried to tell her that things were going to get better even though I knew deep down inside it wasn't, and she knew that too." She says looking me straight in the eyes.

* * *

After an hour of waiting for Ally to come out of surgery the nurse comes up to us.

"The surgery was a success, again I am so sorry for your lose, but we are still waiting for Mrs. Moon to wake to ensure that there is no further damage" she informs us

"Is there a possibility that she won't make it" I ask worried

"There is a possibility, but we doing everything we can to make sure that doesn't happen." She responds "We will be moving her to room down the hall, room number 13, so you guys are welcome to see her until visiting hours are over." She tells us and we nod "I must inform you that she has a breathing mask, but we might be taking that off soon depending how she is later, she also has a cast on her arm, and we put a boot on her leg, because it wasn't as badly injured, she also stitches along the side of her stomach." I hear Trish gasp for everything the nurse lists. When she walks away we start to head over to the room Ally would be staying in, as we are heading over we see a couple of the other nurses rolling Ally into the room. This is the first time any of us has seen her since we got here, and as she passes by me I see Ally's face, it's just peacefully laying on the pillow under her head, she looks so helpless to what's going on around her. As they push her pass us I can't help but feel that Trish was right, that Ally wouldn't be in here if it wasn't for me, that if I was actually there for her she would know that I cared more than she actually thought, now she might never know.

"Your aloud to go in and see her now." The doctor says interrupting my thoughts. We nod as she leaves. As Trish hesitantly walks into the room and Dez following behind her, I stay where I am looking into the room. Dez realizes that I'm not moving and turns to face me, Trish already in the room.

"Dude, are you ok?" He asks, and I shake my head

"I- I can't go in there Dez." I respond still looking into the room

"Austin, look I know it's hard seeing Ally like this, but right now all we can do is be there for her."

"That's the problem, I haven't been there for her." I say now looking at him

"Well when she wakes up you can show her how much you actually did care for her, and can be there for her."

"What if- what if she doesn't wake up Dez, what is she doesn't up and I never get to tell her how much I really did care, she'll never know how much I actually did want to be there for her."

"Don't talk like that Austin, Ally will wake up and you can make everything right." he says "Now come on" he says motioning for me to go into the room where Ally is, but I shake my head.

"I can't go in there Dez, I cant go in there knowing I could have prevented this"

* * *

**A/N: I guess you never know what you have until it's gone huh. Anyway I hope you like it please review, and PM me if you have anything you want to see happen. Well bye :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Omg thank you guys so much for the reviews on the last chapter, and the PM's they mean so much to me, thank you again. Well I hope you like this chapter. **

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V**

It's been three days since Ally's car accident, and she still hasn't waken up yet, and we are starting to get scared, and so are the nurses, but Trish is trying to keep the hope alive that Ally will wake up, but I can see that she doesn't really believe it much either. I am currently in Ally's room, which I am have gotten myself to go into, waiting for Trish and Dez to come back from the studio. They had to cancel some our future events we had planed until further notice. I go on my phone, and see a link come in I press on it just to see an article that talks about... 'Ally Moon in the hospital!' The title reads, how do they know about this!

"We're back, there are so many reporters outside wanting to know what happened to Ally, it to us forever to get in here." Trish says as she comes into the room

"Yeah, I know I'm reading some of the articles now." I say as I scroll through my phone.

"Did the nurse say anything?" Trish asks with a sigh as she walks over to Ally's bed. I look up from my phone and see Trish looking down sadly down at Ally.

"No not yet, but she should be coming in soon because they took tests while you guys were gone" I tell her

"Oh" She says. After a few minutes of silence the nurse walks in "Is she getting any better?" Trish asks the nurse as soon as she sees her.

"Actually, that's what I came in here to talk to you guys about. Mrs. Moon has been this coma longer then we were expecting and-"

"It's only been three days, you've had people in comas longer then that, right?!" I ask cutting her off

"Well yes, but the way Mrs. Moons brain and body was responding to the procedures we expected her to be awake by now, but we have good news and bad news, the good news being that we were able to take the breathing mask off because her breathing is becoming more stable and the bad news being if she does make it there are high possibilities that there will be some side effects."

"Like what kind of side effects?" Dez asks

"Well side effects that involve her brain, since most of the damage is there, for example she might not be able to talk, walk, write those kinds of things. Things that we do everyday without thinking about it she would have to work very hard to regain." The nurse explain

"What?" I say

"Austin it's-" Trish starts

"No, Trish" I say cutting her off, and walk out of the room.

As I walk down the hall I hear Dez call after me.

"Austin" he calls but I keep walking. When I am about to turn the corner Dez walks informant of me stopping me from going any further.

"Austin, yes it's hard seeing her like this but-"

"She shouldn't be in there right now Dez, she didn't do anything wrong!" I whisper yell, not wanting to draw to much attention to ourselves.

"You can't change what has already happened, Austin" he says

"I know." I respond

"Then what are you doing out here!" He asks

"You heard the nurse, even if Ally does wake up she will still have to suffer! And I don't want that I wish I can fix things between us... I still need her."

"You can still fix things Austin."

"How. We are practically divorced! As soon as she wakes up it will be official, we both signed the papers!"

"Actually..." Dez starts as he hands me a paper. "We found this among Ally's stuff, she had it in her jacket pocket during the accident...she never signed it."

"So what are you saying?" I ask, already know the answer to my question

"Your still married." He says

* * *

**Trish's P.O.V**

'I wonder where the guys went.' I think to myself as I pace back and forth in the hospital room. I can't stop thinking about what the nurse said earlier about Ally, will she really not be able to do those things. I haven't cried this much- ever. I hate seeing my best friend suffer like this.

"Are you ok?" Dez asks as he walks in he room, seeing me pacing back and forth.

"No Dez, I'm not. You heard what the nurse said." I say

"Look Trish it's gonna be ok." He says

"No, it's not, I might lose my best friend, and I can't do anything about it ." I say trying to hold back my tears "I don't know what I would do without her."

"You won't lose her, and you won't have to go without her-" He says but I cut him off

"Did you hear that?" I ask and Dez shakes his head.

"No what?" He asks

"...movement" I say as I walk toward were Ally is.

"Ally?" I ask when I approach her. I see open her eyes

"Where am I? What happened?" She asks then groans after a failed attempt of moving

"Try not to Oh my God your awake!" I say and turn to Dez "Where's Austin?" I ask him, ignoring Ally's question.

"In the cafeteria, he won't answer any of my calls or text, I'll go find him." He say as he practically runs out the door.

I turn back around to Ally "Oh my God Ally you don't know how happy I am to see you awake, Austin, Dez, and I were so worried you weren't gonna wake up, you got in a serious car accident, you got hit by a drunk driver and your in the hospital." I tell her, and I see her processing everything I just told her, then I see her face turn to confusion.

"Um Trish..." Ally says

"Yes, what is it Ally?" I ask

"Who- who is Dez and Austin?" She asks, and I freeze.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it. Please review and/or PM me. I'm trying to get at least 10 reviews on this chapter so please review even if it's just one word I wanna hear from you guys.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well here is another chapter. Thanks for the reviews and PM's on my last chapter, I loved reading them all! This is a short he chapter but I hope you like it anyway. Disclaimer: Don't own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

**Trish's P.O.V **

How could she not remember her own husband! What will Austin do when he finds out , and Dez, Ally is like a sister to him what will he do. She has to be joking, right. But Ally would joke about this-

"Trish?" Ally say bringing back to reality and I stop pacing back and forth turning to face her

"Yeah" I answer back

"Um... What's this?" She ask pointing to the ring on her finger. " Am I- am I married? How old am I?" She asks

"You really don't remember, do you?" I ask not knowing how to react, and she shakes her head "I have to get the nurse" as I start to walk towards the door

"Trish wait" Ally calls and I turn back around "You didn't answer my questions" she says and I sigh

"Yes, you are married, you have been for a two years now, actually your anniversary was two days ago but you were. And your twenty- two years old." I answer

"Oh... Well where are they?"

"Who?" I ask

"The people you told me were worried about me when I woke up, um...Austin and Dez." She replies

"Oh um there in the cafeteria, they should be here soon. I should go get the nurs-" I say but before I can finish my sentence the nurse comes in.

"Mrs. Moon I see you've waken up, is everything ok how are you feeling?" She asks Ally

"Um Trish, why did she call me Mrs. Moon?" "It's our last name, your married remember." I answer, and as soon as I answer Austin runs into the room followed by Dez.

"Whoa Austin wait you can't-" I start as I try and block him from getting to Ally, but he cuts me off

"Don't tell I can't see her, I haven't seen her in three freaking days Trish!" Austin says, as he runs past me

"Wait! She doesn't remember you Austin!" I yell to get his attention. I see him freeze and slowly turn around to face me. When he is fully turned around I see his shocked face looks the same as Dez.

"What?" They both said in unison. I look down at my feet not knowing how to tell them because I know how they are going to react.

"It turns out that Mrs Mo- I mean Ally has amnesia." The nurse says, seeing that I didn't know how to tell them. "So far amnesia is the only thing thing seriously out of normality, but remember I did tell you something like this was very likely to happen." She finishes

"Will she ever remember us?" Dez asks

"To be honest I am not sure if she will regain her memory, amnesia is very unpredictable, it is possible that she will remember everything in the near or distant future or bits and pieces of her memory or she won't remember anything at all..."the nurse concludes, and all three of us look at her in shock.

"She might not remember anything at all?!" Austin asks and she nods

"But to help her try and remember you can show photos and videos, of anything that will help bring back memories from the past." The nurse says

"I have my journal." I hear Ally say almost as a whisper, I turn around almost forgetting she was with us

"What?" I here Austin ask, and I see Ally get uncomfortable with the sudden attention

"Do I still keep a journal? Because if I do I could read those, I write pretty much everything in there." Ally says shyly, which is weird she was never shy in front of Dez and Austin before.

"Yeah you still write in them, but you have a lot what was the- the last thing you remember." Austin asks Ally hesitantly.

"Um... I remember um Trish talking to me about her new job at the cupcake place in the mall." Ally replies, obviously uncomfortable talking to someone she doesn't know, which is also weird.

"Oh. My. God." I say remembering the day she was talking about.

"What?" Austin asks confused

"That was the same day we met you guys , she met you right after that conversation" I tell him, and Austin turns to face Ally

"Are you sure you don't remember?" He asks almost pleading for her to remember, but she shakes her head.

"I'm sorry I wish I did, but I just don't remember you guys." She replied looking at Dez as well. After a long pause Ally spoke up again "I'm married to you aren't I?" Ally asks curiously looking at Austin.

"Um. Yeah how did you kno-"

"Trish told me" Ally said cutting Austin off.

"How much longer will I have to stay her." Ally asks looking up at the nurse groaning as she does so.

"Well actually, after looking over everything you should be able to leave tomorrow morning, but you will have to try and avoid walking for the first couple of days, because even though you didn't injure your leg as badly as your arm it still is very soar, so you should just keep it elevated with ice on it." The nurse explains and walks out the room.

"Where are you going" I ask Austin as I see him heading for the door.

"Home. I thought it would be a good idea to get a change of clothes and other stuff for Ally since she will be able to leave tomorrow." He explains

"Ok..." I reply not fully convinced "but I would take the back exit if I were you, the front is packed with paparazzi" I tell him

"Ok, thanks" he says as he leaves

"Why is there paparazzi?" Ally asks trying to adjust herself on the bed groaning in pain every time she moved.

Dez and I look at each other wondering if we should tell her why or wait until later.

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V**

When I pulled into the drive way of our house I hear my phone vibrate from a text message, I walk inside the house and decide and check my phone. It was from...Cassidy.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's it, I hope you liked it, please please review, or PM me any suggestions you may have. Thanks! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews on my last chapter, I love knowing that people actually read my story. Well I hope you like this next chapter too. Song of Chapter (I might start doing this every now and then): "Fall" by Justin Bieber.**** Disclaimer: Don't own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

**A****ustin's P.O.V**

I hesitantly opened the text message and read it.

**Austin**/_Cassidy_

_Hey, I heard what happened 2 Ally is she ok? R u ok?_

**She just woke up, and is physically ok but...**

_But? What is it Austin_

**She has amnesia, and doesn't remember Dez or me, only Trish.**

_OMG I'm so sorry, wat r u gonna do?_

**I screwed up big Cass, I'm going to fix things between us and try to have her remember me.**

_I'm sorry_

**For what?**

_Wat happened between u and Ally, it's partly my fault_

**...Look it's ok, I have 2 go they r expecting me back at the hospital. ttyl**

_K Bye..._

I put my phone back into my pocket, and head upstairs to our room. I see Ally's journal open on the bed so being as curious as I am I pick it up. I can't help but feel a little guilty, Ally use let me read her journal all the time, but now it's different. I look through some of her recent entries until something catches my eye.

_Dear Diary,  
Did I do something wrong, did I say something, I don't know what to do anymore. Every time I try and find out what happened between us Austin total just pushes me away and pretends that nothing is even happening, he's acting like nothing is going on between us, and I can't help feel like it's my fault. How am I suppose to tell him that I'm pregnant if he's never around! And what if he does find out and doesn't even want a child, I can't raise a kid by myself! I feel like I'm braking from the inside out, and so is our marriage. I don't know if I can do this anymore.  
~Ally_

After I finish reading I feel so guilty, I can't believe I put Ally through all that,and don't even see how much she was hurting inside. How could I have let this happen? I pick up Ally's journal, he one she was writhing in when she met Dez and I, and got a bag of things for Ally like clothes etc., and head back to the car and drive back to the hospital.

* * *

Apperently a few reporters saw get out from the back of the hospital, so it was a little harder getting back inside

When I approach the door of Ally's room, I see Dez waiting for me outside the door with a weird look on his face.

"Don't freak out, ok" he tells me as I approach him

"Why would I freak out? Did something happen to Ally while I was gone?!" I ask worried, but he shakes his head

"No she's fine. It's just she's hear." He tell me

"Who? What are you talking about?"

"Penny. She's here." He tells me

"What? Why? How did she know Ally was here!?" I asked

"I don't know, it surprised Trish and I too." He tells me and I walk into the room, and sure enough there she was talking to Ally. When I walk inside Penny stands up and we both stare at each other blankly.

"Hello Austin, nice seeing you again, it's been awhile." She says obviously uncomfortable

"Hi, um how did you know Ally was here? Aren't you living in Africa" I ask

"Well yes, but it's all over the news, so I came as soon as possible, once I heard." She tells me

"Oh"

"Thanks mom, this means a lot, isn't this great Austin." Ally interrupts seeing the tension between us.

"Yeah this is great"I respond looking at ally now

"Your welcome sweety, It's the least I could do." Penny replies, before anyone can say anything else the nurse walks in

"Well, it turns you won't have to wait until tomorrow to leave Mrs. Ally, you are good to leave today.

"Really?!" Ally asks cheerfully

"Yep, all you have to do is sign out at the front desk, and then you are free to leave" she replies, and leaves the room.

"Here Ally"I say giving her the bag of clothes I brought.

"Thanks" she says taking it and heading toward the bathroom, groaning in pain as she stands up, but she makes it.

"What are you doing here!?" I yell whisper to Penny once Ally leaves

"She is my daughter Austin, don't I have the right to be here?" She responds

"How did you know she had amnesia? She just woke up." I ask, she sighs not bothering to argue.

"I work with animals and people for a living, once I heard about Ally's car accident and how the reporters described it, I knew that amnesia was a very high possibility for her."

"So you have been in Miami, but didn't come until you knew for sure that she had amnesia?" I ask

"Well, yes..."

"So you have been here, knowing that your daughter had been fighting for her life, and didn't even come sooner to see her, you waited until you knew she wouldn't remember what you did to her before! Selfish move." I say, anger building inside me

"Don't make me look like the bad guy here, Austin!" She yell whispers "If I understood correctly you and Ally haven't been that great either!" She says, and I'm taken aback by it. I open my mouth to talk but she stops me. "And don't ask me how I know that, I'm not stupid."

"I'm trying to fix things between us." I tell her

"Same here!"

"No, your here for yourself. I'm here for here, because if you actually did care you would come here not caring if she remembered or not!" After I finish Ally walks out if the bathroom in here non- hospital clothes.

"Sorry I took a while changing with a cast is harder then it looks." She says

"It's ok sweety, here let me help you with that." Penny says taking a few things from Ally.

"Thanks mom" Ally say.

"You guys ready to go?" I hear Trish and Dez say in unison walking into the room.

"Where did you guys go?" I ask not realizing they had left

"We went to check Ally out and to get a wheelchair for her." Trish tells us

"Um... So who am I going with?" Ally asks

After looking around at each other for a while, Penny decides to speak.

"Well it's up to you honey, who do you want to go with?" She asks her. After contemplating in her mind for a while Ally opens her mouth to speak.

"No offense mom, I would like to go with Austin." She says, both Penny and I trying not to show our surprise "after all he has been here the whole time I've been in the hospital, and I can only imagine how worried sick he was. And I would like to get to know him again, he is my husband." She says

"Ok honey if this is what you want, I'm fine with it." Penny tells her

"Thanks mom" she says with a small smile

"Look Ally you don't have to-" I start but she cuts me off

"No Austin it's ok I want to go with you" she says and I nod.

We all walk to the front of the hospital, Trish pushing Ally in the wheelchair. When we get to the front we see the reporters outside.

"Crap, the reporters, they're everywhere." I say

"Can we go through the back?" Trish asks but I shake my head

"No. Some of them saw me leave that way and they're over there too" I tell her

"Should we call the police?" Penny asks

"Looks like somebody already has." Dez says. We look through the glass doors and see a path being formed by the police.

"What's going on, why are there so many people here?" Ally asks confused

"I think it's best if we explain later." Trish tells her, and she nods.

"We have controlled them as best as we can, so now is a good time to go." A police officer tells us and we all nod

"Thanks officer." I say as we head for the door.

When we walk outside there are people calling our names left and right. I look down at Ally, she must be so confusing for her, and overbearing.

We finally get to our cars after going through the large crowd of people. After I put Ally's wheelchair on the back of the car and get in Ally turns to face me almost like she is studying me.

"Did- did something happen between us before I got into that car accident?" Ally asks, and that catches me off guard.

"Why do you ask that?" I ask

"Well, I don't know it's seems that since I've been awake you seem...uneasy I guess." She says to me and I nod.

"Yeah, we got into an argument the day of the accident." I tell her, looking at the steering wheel

"Well that's in the passed now Austin you can't change it." She tells me

"Yeah I know, I guess I wish I just could've apologized." I say

"Well I'm right here just apologize now, yeah I know I don't know what the argument was about but it's better then nothing, right?" She says and I chuckle but turn to face her.

"Ally, I'm so sorry for what happened between us, and I promise that it won't happen again." I say, and she just looks at me straight in the eyes.

"I believe you, forgive you Austin." She says, and I smile "And thank you for being there for me at the hospital when I needed you most." She says and I look up at her.

"It was the least I could do." I say with a smile and she smiles back. "Now come on let's go home." I say and drive off.

* * *

**A/N: Looks like Austin and Penny have something going on between them. Anyway thanks for reading, Please review and PM me. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews on my last chapter, just want to thank all my dedicated readers and reviewers you mean a lot to me. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Austin and Ally, of anything else you might recognize. Song of Chapter: ****"Together" by Demi Lovato**

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V**

"Oh. My. God." I hear Ally say from the passenger seat as we arrive at our house.

"What?" I ask

"Is this- is this were you- I mean we live?" She asks, not able to take her eyes off the house

"Yeah, why"

"Because it's huge that's why!" She says, and I chuckle. "Is it like one of those houses that look huge on the outside but are actually not as big as they look on the inside?" She asks

"I don't know that's all a matter of your opinion, now come on in the chair." I say pointing to the wheelchair

"I can walk Austin." She says

"Yeah but your not suppose to for the first few days, remember." I say and she moans

"Oh come on can I just walk inside then I'll sit straight down, I promise." She says with her puppy dog face, and I roll my eyes

"Ugh fine, but you'll sit straight down when you get inside" I say not being able to resist.

"Yeah!" She says limping over to the door. As soon as I open the door and we walk in Ally's mouth drops to the ground.

"Oh. My. God! Oh my God! This is where we live!" She asks and I nod "This place is freaking huge!" I chuckle as she says this "I'm serious Austin, we really live here!?"

"Yes Ally we do" I say as I walk her over to the couch.

"I can't sit down now, I wanna look around! My leg doesn't even hurt I'm fine" Ally says

"You have to sit down, doctors orders, and your not in pain because they gave you medication subside the pain before you left the hospital , so can you please sit and put your leg up." I say

"But what if I get lost, when I try to go somewhere like the bathroom? This place is like a freaking mansion!" She argues

"The bathroom is over there down the hall, the kitchen, and the bedrooms upstairs." I tell her pointing to each area

"There has to be more here then just that"

"There is but those are the essentials you need to know until you can walk." I tell her

"Fine" she says "What do we do for a living? I mean we have to do something really good to be able to live in a place like this" she asks, and then I see her face become more serious after some thought "...and why were there so many people yelling our name and taking pictures of us?" I sigh and sit down next to her facing her.

"We're kinda famous..." I say

"Like what kind of famous? Like wrote a book famous, like super smart famous, owning apple famo-"

"Like international singing pop stars famous" I tell her, and I see her freeze

"What?" She asks almost in a whisper "We made it into the music business?" She asks a smile forming on her face

"Yep"

"Oh my God! That's awesome!" She practically yells "Wait...but I have major stage fright how did perform?" She asks looking terrified

"You got over it."

"But how, and what songs do we have, how did we even get into the music business? I have so many question."

"Well you pretty much answered all of them in these" I say handing her the journal she was writing in the day she met Dez and I.

"My- hey don't touch my book." She says

"Oh yeah sorry I forgot" I watch as she admires the well known cover of the book "Are you hungry?" I ask and she nods her head "Ok I'll be right back, here." I say as I turn in the tv and go in the kitchen, which I can still see the living room from where Ally's at.

"I'm allergic to tomatoes!" She tells me as she searches through the channels

"No your not!" I reply "I know you only tell people that just because you hate tomatoes." I say

"Wow, the only other person I told about that is Trish." She says right before she squeals from excitement looking at the tv screen

"What is it?" I ask her as I bring over to her a turkey sandwich with extra pickles.

"Kim Possible is on!" She squeals again taking the plate "Thanks. I thought this show ended."

"It did, but sometimes they put on episodes." I explain

"'Doesn't matter where, doesn't matter when...'" Ally starts to sing along to the theme song and I can't help but laugh. "'You know that you always can call Kim Possible.'" She sings as the song ends, me still laughing next to here.

"You acted like a little kid" I say

"Says the one that played drums with corn dogs." She replies

"Touché"

After the show ended Ally was fast asleep on the couch. I guess when your body has been fighting for your life for three days you get pretty tired. I'm just glad she's back, now it's my turn to get things back to how it use to be.

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

I wake up feeling like I just got hit by a car, well actually I did but now all over me hurts. I look around and see that I fell asleep while watching Kim Possible and have a blanket over me wait where's Austin?" I couldn't have been sleeping for that long.

"Good morning sleepy head." Austin says from the kitchen.

"Morning? Did I sleep all through the night!?" I ask

"Yep, I think that's the longest I've ever seen you sleep before." He tells me amazed

"What do you mean? What time is it?"

"Um...right now it is eleven- thirty" he says looking at his watch. My eyes widen after hearing the time

"Eleven-Thirty!" Most of the day is gone already and I'm just waking up!" I yell in surprise

"It's not like it was your fault, you were on a lot of medication that make you tired" he tells me

"Yeah I guess. Whatcha making?" I ask, struggling to walk over to the opposite side of the counter where Austin is and sit on the tall chairs.

"Pancakes!" He says with an excited smile and I laugh

"Pancakes? Isn't it a bit late to be eating pancakes?"

"It's never to late to eat pancakes." Austin replies "Here have this" he says handing me a cup of water and a pain killer pill.

"What makes you think I'm in pain?" I ask taking it gratefully

"Just by your face when you were trying to walk over here." He says as he gives me a plate of pancakes and-

"Pickles! Thanks!" I squeal

"No problem."

"I'm guessing you like pancakes, I mean it's just a guess I could be wrong." I joke and he does a small laugh

"Actually no. I don't 'like' pancakes. I absolutely love them." He says sitting down next to me

"Oh really, how much do you 'love' pancakes?" I ask and he thinks for a little

"As much as you love pickles."

"No. No. Nobody loves anything as much as I love pickles. It's un- heard of." I say

"Well I think you just met someone that does" he says with a smile, than takes one of my pickles out of my plate and eats it.

"Hey!" I say now guard my plate, and he just laughs

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you liked it. I might be starting another Fanfiction soon, but I promise not to forget about this one. Don't forget to review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys I am so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time I have been really busy, but here you guys are and I promise to update faster next time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, or anything you might recognize.**

**Song of Chapter: Love Is Easy by: Mcfly**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V **

"So...how have you been?" Trish asks who is currently sitting on my bed

"Good...why?" I answer as look through my closet

"I was just wondering how my best friend is doing."

"Well you made it sound like you wanted to know something more then just how I was doing physically" I say throwing a red dress on the bed next to her

"I like that one" Trish says pointing to the dress "why are you doing this?"

"I just wanted to see what kind of clothes I have." I say with a shrug of my shoulders "now what did you want to know about?"

"I never said I wanted to know anything else"

"I don't believe you, come on tell me what you wanted to know."

"How are you and Austin doing?"

"Um..fine. Why do you ask?" I ask sitting next her

"I was wondering. Do you guys get along?"

"Yeah. He's...he's really a sweet guy." I say looking down at my hands, then I look up at her "Trish?..."

"Yeah Ally"

"I know I've only been out of the hospital for about two months and I can't remember anything about him from before the accident, but being here with Austin for all this time just feels right like I've known him forever even though I can't remember anything about him, and I know you must think I'm crazy, but I think I might start having um...some feelings for-" I cut myself off when I hear my phone start to ring I pick it up and look at it.

"Who is it?" Trish asks

"I- I don't know" I say and answer it

Ally/ ?

"Hello?" I say into the phone

"Ally? Hi it's mom."

"Mom? Um hi how are you?" I ask. I haven't seen my mom since I got released from the hospital.

"I'm fine honey, how are you doing?"

"I'm good."

"I was wondering of you wanted to hang out sometime since um we haven't seen been able to."

"That would be great mom, I would love that."

"Great how has things been going over there you know with um...Austin?" She asks, but it sounded like she was struggling to say Austin's name.

"We're fine he's helped me a lot and he's just such a sweet person, he acts like nothing has changed between us, but still helps me try to remember get it?"

"Um.. Yeah" she says sounding a little uneasy as I mention his name

"Mom? Is everything ok?"

"To be honest Ally, I just don't want you getting hurt..."

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't even know Austin when you woke up and you took a really big move just going with him like that-"

"Austin is a nice guy and I trusted that I would be safe with him and I am, and if I remember correctly Austin was there for me everyday in that hospital."

"Ally, you know that I was in Africa and I would've come sooner if I could but-"

"I have to go mom. I'll call you back to talk about when we can see each other sometime ok?" I say cutting her off

"Ally wait-"

"Goodbye mom" I say as I hang up the phone, Trish looking at me worried

"Is everything ok, was that your mom?" She asks and I nod my head

"Yeah that was my mom, and she called to see if we could hang out sometime..."

"Well what happened?"

"Did something happen between Austin and my mom before the accident?" I ask not answering her question, and her face becomes more serious then it was before

"What happened Ally?" She asks not answering my question

"She doesn't trust me with Austin. Why wouldn't she trust me with my own husband?" I ask but Trish doesn't say anything.

"Maybe she's just worried about you, you are living with someone that you don't remember."

"But why would she not trust him if she obviously knows that we lived together before. Did something- did something happen?" I ask but Trish finds a way to change the subject.

"What's that?" She asks pointing to pieces of paper sticking out of my songbook. I look at her but decide not to push the previous subject and answer her question.

"It's a song I was in the middle of writing before you know. I found it at the piano."

"Can I see it?"

"Sure" I say handing her the papers "I think I needed a chorus, but I haven't thought of a good one yet."

" 'I only want the best for you, And if I'm not the best then you're stuck'?" She says quoting what's on the paper, and I nod.

"Yep, I want to know what inspired me to even think of these lyrics. But I guess I'll find out when I read it in my book."

"Yeah I guess." Trish says giving me back the papers, and standing up. "We should go look for Austin and Dez it's getting late." I nod and follow her downstairs.

* * *

I'm just sitting on the couch thinking. I'm looking at the song I started writing but never finished.

"What's that?" Austin asks looking at the music sheets, as he sits down next to me on the couch.

"Oh it's nothing." I say putting the papers in my book and putting it down.

"Are you okay Als? You haven't said much since Trish and Dez left, what's going on?"

"Nothing, I'm- I'm just thinking that's all" I tell him, as I rest my head on his shoulder

"Well what are you thinking about, do you wanna talk about it?" he asks, as he softly strokes my hair

"Did something happen between you and my mom?" I ask and I feel Austin freeze for a short moment

"What?"

"Did something happen?" I ask looking up at him

"Where did this come from, this question?"

"Um... my mom called today and when I mentioned you she seemed um uneasy. Do you know why?" I ask laying my head back on his shoulder. I hear him take in a deep breath before he begins to speak.

"Ally. I don't think it is my place to tell you what happened with your mom, I think she should either tell you herself or maybe you wrote what happened in you book and you can read it, but-"

"Austin I understand and I appreciate and respect your reasoning, thank you for caring." I say. I still have so many questions but right now we are just sitting there in silence, me listening to Austin's steady heart beat until I slowly drifted away to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Ok guys so that's it I hope you liked it, and I promise you won't have to wait that long for the next chapter as you did this one. Please Please Review I love reading each and every one of them and it makes me want to continue so please review. Bye :-P**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys well here is another chapter thanks for the reviews on my last chapter I really really appreciate them. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Austin and Ally or anything you might recognize**

**Song of chapter: 'Adore You' by: Miley Cyrus**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

I am currently in my house lost, yes I am lost in my own house but in my defense this house is huge and I was trying to hide from Austin so I wouldn't have to got to the doctors office to get my cast and boot removed, because I am absolutely terrified of doctors.

"Ally we have to go, or we're going to be late!" I hear Austin yell from somewhere in the house.

"No thanks I'd rather stay here!" I yell back

"Ally you have been cooped up in this house for to long and you have to go." I hear him say as he walks up behind me. Shit he found me "I should've known you would find your way to the piano" he says to me "now come on before we're late"

"Can't I just go next week?" I ask, but Austin shakes his head

"No, Als you ask that last week, we have to go, and after we have somewhere else to go."

"Where?" I ask

"You'll find out after you get your casts removed."

"Fine" I say walking off

"Do you even know where your going?" Austin asks

"No"

"Come on his way." He says laughing

We go into the garage and Austin unlocks the door for us to get in.

"Here ya go" Austin says opening the door for me, but right when I am about to go in my body seems to freeze, and fear takes over me.

"Als...um are you ok?" Austin asks, but I shake my head

" I can't go in there. I- I could've died Austin." I say. Austin has a confused look until realization hits him

"Look Ally, I know your scared but it's going to be ok, nothing is going to happen." He tells me

"I- I can't, I can't forget you again. I- I love you." I say, tears now coming down my face, and Austin brings me into a hug.

"I can only imagine how frustrating and painful it must be for you to be going through all this, and everyday I wish I could have been there to protect you when it happened but I wasn't and I think about that everyday, but I promised myself and I'm going to promise you that I will never let anything hurt you, or have anything bad happen to you again as long as I can help it, because I love you too." Austin says still hugging me, and kisses me on top of my head. "Now look at me..." He says softly bringing my face up to look at him, and starts to wipe the tears from my face "I'll be right here, and I won't let anything happen to you." He tells me.

"O- Ok" I say shakily, because I believed him, every single word.

* * *

"Now was that so bad?" Austin asks, as we walk out of the doctors office.

"No" I say rolling my eyes playfully

"Told you, and now you don't have those casts holding back from doing all the things you love."

"They weren't holding me back, I was perfectly fine." I say

"What about all those times when you complained about having them on, and how you couldn't wait to be able to walk normally and use both your arms again?" He asks "and besides I know it's been killing you not being able to play the piano for all this time."

"The piano part is true I was dying on the inside not being able to play normally" I say as I get into the car

"I knew it"

"Anyway where are we going?"

"I can't tell you" he replied

"Well what can you tell me?"

"Nothing" he says

"Really? You can't tell me anything" I ask but he shakes his head

"Nope your just gonna have to wait and find out"

"Fine" I say looking out the window, studying my surroundings to try and figure out where we are going.

"Here we are!" Austin says, after a few moments of silence, as we pull up to-

"The beach!" I squeal, and Austin looks at me confused "What!?"

"Since when have you liked the beach,I thought you hated it."

"Well...I did six years ago."

"Well you don't remember five years ago so what happened? How come you like the beach now?" He ask

"I read about us going to the beach after we went to jail for breaking into a ice cream shop"

"Oh, well I guess that make sense"

"Come on let's go!"

"Whoa don't you need to change first." He says taking a bag out of the back of the car.

"Thanks" I say with a small smile as I take the bag and go to find a bathroom to change. When I back I see Austin leaning against the car already changed. "Hey" I say. Austin looks up and smile hastily putting his phone away.

"Hey, you ready?" He asks and I nod

"Yep. Who was that?" I ask looking at his phone

"Oh um no one."

"Your not the best liar." I say and he smiles

"It was Jimmy" he says

"Jimmy? Who's that?" I ask confused

"Jimmy Starr, the owner of he record label we're signed to."

"We're signed to Starr Records? Oh my god!"

"Yep" Austin says laughing

"What did he want?"

"He wants me to come in tomorrow to finalize our new album."

"Oh cool, can come?"

"Yeah sure if you really want to. Now come on let's go." He says leading me to the water.

"So what's the occasion?"

"What?"

"Well usually from what I've read there is an occasion for the reason that we go to the beach, so what is it?" I ask

"Um..." He says looking down at his feet

"Hey" I say holding his hand "you can tell me" I tell him and he gives me a small smile which I return

"Well when you were in the hospital one of the days you were unconscious it was our two year anniversary and I wasn't able to do anything, so I decided today I would celebrate it here. Even though it was two months ago." He explains

"Really?" I ask and he nods "thank you"

"It's the least I could do" he says.

"Beat you to the water!" I yell back at Austin as I run toward the sea. I hear Austin run behind me, he caught up to me pretty fast because his legs are much longer. When I almost reach the water I feel Austin pick me up from behind and I squeal in surprise and joy as he splashes me into the water.

"Austin that's not fair your legs are longer!" I say as I move my hair from my face, but all he does is laugh. I try and push him into the water but he brings me down with him. Bohr of us laughing as we reach the surface. After a days worth of fun in the ocean Austin and I sit at the edge of the water where the waves just touch of our feet as we watch the the sunset on the horizon.

"I had a great time, thanks for everything Austin. And I don't just mean the beach" I say to Austin, my head laying in the crook of his neck.

"Like I said before, it's the least I could do" Austin says. After a few moments of silence Austin turns to face me with a look of uncertainty on his face.

"Is everything okay?" I ask

"Ally?..." He starts but trails off.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"I just wanted to tell you that what I told you this morning, every word of it was true. I hate seeing you hurt, and this morning at the car I hated seeing you as scared as you were and I wish I could've prevented what happened to you..." He says and then looks down at our hands which on top of each other in the sand then looks back up at me "...and when I told you that I loved you... I meant it every single word and as long so I can help it I will make sure you won't get hurt." He says, and looks back down at the sand.

Not knowing what to say I put my hands on his face and bring his face to look up at me, I look into his eyes as look in his beautiful brown eyes I realize that everything he said he meant it.

"Ally, I love y-" before he could finish his sentence I lean in and press my lips against his, and I feel little fireworks go off in my stomach. I pull away from him and look at him again

"I love you too Austin." I say. He smiles and puts his hands on the sides of my face and we connect our lips again in a passionate sweet kiss. I wrap my arms around his shoulders to make me feel closer to him. Austin pulls away and looks at me.

"I lost you once and I'm not going to lose you again." He says

"You almost lost me." I correct him, and he smiles and nods.

"Now come on, let's go before it gets to late." Austin says as we stand up taking each others hand. I couldn't have sakes for a more perfect day, I hope everyday is as perfect as this one."

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you liked it the next chapter will be better but someone asked for Auslly so I decided to give you some there will be more though. Please please review and/or PM me.**


End file.
